


Arthur the Aristocrat Remixed

by Merlocked18



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Camelot Remix 2018, Gen, Regency, oil pastel drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18
Summary: Cello's Arthur sketch made me want to draw regency era suit!porn, too! Here are the results...





	Arthur the Aristocrat Remixed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Arthur the Aristocrat for Alby_Mangroves {art}](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330207) by [altocello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/altocello/pseuds/altocello). 



                  


End file.
